Blood in the Snow
by How To Train Your Katniss
Summary: Will Danny ever become who she was meant to be? Though their love is inevitable, will Laura and Carmilla be torn apart by circumstance?


1) Death in the Dorm Room

/We could live forever and suffer\  
>die as one, together as lovers  
>Love will be cruel to who it entices  
>Every habit had its sacrifices  
>Offer up your daughters your daughters  
>the new moon comes through stone walls to darken light rooms  
>Love will be cruel to who it entices  
>every habit has its sacrifices  
>there is no way for you to fight this  
>no spell for you to right this  
>no way for you to hide from the demon of the light  
>love will have its sacrifices  
>love will be cruel to who it entices  
>love will have its  
>have its sacrifices\

P.O.V carm  
>Days like these are always the worst, not only is the sky grey and stormy, like It wants to burn everyone in its wake, But my stupid obnoxious cruel mother is still out to get us, teasing around with Laura, In the darkest coldest ways, which really infuriates everything inside me. However, these nights, and every other night, always get better when my cold, dark, eyes meet Laura's beautiful, almond brown ones. But, in any other respect, today is normal.<br>I pull myself out of bed as my alarm clock screeches its normal loud obnoxious tone, and after some banging on it, it finally shuts up. In these hours, Laura always tells my I'm a grump, but, I'm her grump, which is a BIG accomplishment, considering all the crap that's been going on. As she says this, her cheeks dimple, which I find quite adorable.

I begin my morning trudge through the entire campus to my first class, film and acting theory, which according to Laura, will "benefit me, and make sure I wake with the sun, like coffee intended", whatever the frilly hell that means. All I know is that I'm totally not a morning person, but I agreed to do it because she has been through enough without my lame excuses, as to why I should not be like everyone else.  
>On the way, I decide to stop at a coffee shop and bakery, to grab a black coffee, with a dash of sugar to mask the thick smell that reminds me of my worst fear, soil. I notice that LaF is in line with a massive chocolate cupcake, with brightly coloured toppings.<br>I decide to mention, the poor eating choices, by saying, "Hey, literal cupcake, feeling sweet today, are we?" Awaiting a response, I put an impatient, smug, pout on my face, and grin as LaF looks at me dismissively, with an eye roll.  
>I grab my coffee and check the brightly painted clock that is mounted behind an enormous selection of sweets and cakes. It reads 9:45. Dammit, My class starts in ten minutes. This class had better be worth it, because I have a surprise planned for Laura, Including a Wal-Mart trip to grab some Coconuttie pastes, Her favorite small treat, which I have to admit, I have a vague attraction to, and a drive to green panda to grab her some stir fry, and wontons, her most loved oriental food. She currently has a light obsession with eating anything that is actually within a five mile radius of campus, so I have to drive 45 minutes round trip, which when you count gas, probably is not really worth it, but if Laura wants her weird food, that's exactly what she will get, dammit!<p>

Later.  
>I keep thinking about her, as I walk back to the dormitory, with my eyes closed, dark hair rushing in front of them in the icy wind, as I've done this enough times to know where I'm going without looking.<br>I most certainly did not except to meet a depressed looking Danny, her red hair looking duller than ever. She looks up at me with a melancholy expression, and I become worried, why has she lost all energy, all too much to even yell or object to my prolonged presence. I rest a pale cool hand onto her shoulder in fear of the inevitable.  
>"Hey," I muttered, "What's wrong?" She looks up at me, her face pale, her eyes begin to brim over with tears, as she does something I would never expect, even in my sickest, dizziest daydream. She leans over and wraps her arms around me, her pale, but very surprisingly strong, fingers clinging around my back, looking for the smallest amount of sympathy, and I, without thinking pull myself closer to her. She rests her little shaking face, stripped of all pride, and emotion, on my leather-clothed shoulder, the tears beading on the fabric. She starts shaking, and sobbing uncontrollably, and I begin to get nervous, so I start to lead her back to Laura and I's dorm room, as she mutters some kind of unintelligible objection. "Shh, Shhh,"I croon "it's okay, you're fine, see?" That's when I realize she's not fine, and she never will be again.<br>I slowly walk, as if in a trance into our dorm room, to find a crying Laura, her brown eyes stained red, with lack of sleep, and seemingly hours, of crying. Then I turn right, to my bed to find a dead Lafontaine, blood streaked across a dead stomach, in violent slashes. Their face twisted in a grimace, as if this is exactly what was expected, bloody violent murder.


End file.
